Tara Strong
Tara Lyn Strong (born February 12, 1973, Toronto, Ontario) is a Canadian-American actress, voice actress, comedienne, musician, singer and businesswoman. Characters voiced Codename Kids Next Door * Mushi Sanban * Numbuh 10 * Margie's soldiers * Sally Sanban * Baby Jackson * Katie * Interesting Twins from beneath the mountain Galactic Kids Next Door * Numbuh 10 * Numbuh 362 (5 years old) * Female Gavain * Souce (Numbuh 83) * Attea * Serena * Numbuh 0.5 Codename Kids Next Door: Next Operation * Mushi Sanban * Numbuh 10 * Margie's soldiers * Katie (Flashback) * Numbuh 362 (5-6 years old) * Numbuh 888 (English Voice) * Rachel 23 * Nega 362 * Delightful 362 * Numbuh 7 (4-9 years old) * Upgrade (5-6 years old) ** Techno-Bubble * Pesky Dust * Wasp * Serena (UAF style) * General Zera (Blast to the past) * Rosabell Tennyson * Attea * Y-it * Negative 362 (5 years old) * Ultimate Souce * Diamondhead (Numbuh 3) * Lucy Mann * Nicole Mckenzie * Pakmar * Numbuh 0.5 * Gwendolyn Tennyson (future) * Rose Mckenzine (Op. Summer 97) * Angel Saki (5 year old Rachel) * Numbuh 4800 (10 year old) Ray Ten * Numbuh 362 (Summer of 1997 (KND)/In than there was ten (Ray Ten)) * Numbuh 362 (5 and 6 year old) * Upgrade * Lucy Mann * Buzzshock Movies Codename Kids Next Door: Operation Zombie * Numbuh 10 * Numbuh 0.5 Codename Kids Next Door: Operation Alien Invader * Numbuh 10 * Numbuh 0.5 * Sarah Special Ben 10 X Kids Next Door * Ben Tennyson * Numbuh 888 * Souce (Ben) KND in the Powerpuff Girls * Ultimatrix * Bubbles Codename Kids Next Door: Omni-Secret * Numbuh 362 (5 years old) * Wasp * Omnitrix Codename Kids Next Door 10th Anniversary * Numbuh 362 (5 years old) * Numbuh 888 * Numbuh 0.5 Codename Kids Next Door: Ray Gone * Numbuh 362 (5 years old) * Rose Mckenzine * Wasp Ray Ten vs. The Military * Numbuh 362 (5 years old) * Rose Mckenzine Video Games Codename Kids Next Door: Operation Malware * Numbuh 362 (5 years old) * Numbuh 0.5 Codename Kids Next Door: Mission Omni-possible * Numbuh 362 (5-6 years old) * Wasp * Numbuh 0.5 * Delightful 362 (Boss and Alternate Costume) * Rachel 23 (Alternate Costume) * Negative 362 (5 years old) (Alternate Costume) * Ben Tennyson (11 years old) (Alternate Costume) * Rosabell Tennyson (11 years old) (Alternate Costume) * Angel Saki * Omnitrix (5 year old Numbuh 362) Trivia * Tara Strong filled in some scenes from the first episode of Ray Ten due to Man of Action missing some audio recordings from Kath Soucie who provided the voice of 4 year old Numbuh 362 until the third episode of Season 2. However some of her voice clips for that episode were recycle from the Ben 10 episode "And than there was 10" while it would match well with Numbuh 362's 5-6 year old self since both her and Ben have similar voices, it clashes with her 4 year old voice where Kath and Tara's performances and voices sound nothing alike. The same audio clip were also reused for Codename Kids Next Door: Next Operation episode "Kids Next Door Rules part 1" however it was over Rosabell Tennyson instead of 4 year old Numbuh 362 which got a redub by Kath Soucie. * Tara Strong took over as the voice of Numbuh 362 after the episode "Birthday Disaster" as the voice of 5 year old Numbuh 362 which aired on the same day as Operation F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. which was Numbuh 362's official debut in the original Codename Kids Next Door back in November 2003. This decision was made because Tom Warbuton didn't want to conflict with Galactic Kids Next Door episode "And than there were 10" where Tara Strong voiced 5 year old Numbuh 362 there. * Tara Strong while not official did play the role of 10 year old Numbuh 362 in certain episodes like Operation 8.B.I.T. and in the short Uno vs. Mckenzine. * Tara Strong was one of many voice actors who audition for 10 year old Numbuh 362 for season 4. She was runner up out of 10 but ultimately lost the role to Yuri Lowenthal. Category:Voice Actor Category:Actors who officially worked on the show